


Perfect Scene

by BlackAbyss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAbyss/pseuds/BlackAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin go out to eat and popstar Tyara Gonzales is there. Eren is finally going to propose but how does it turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Scene

**Author's Note:**

> The song Perfect Scene is by Mercy Mercedes.  
> I want to give special thanks yo my friend gil for role playing this with me to make sure it wasokay.

Well it's on my mind  
I'm heading back in time  
And when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I  
Think of you and it's alright,  
I think of you and it's alright.

I remember when I first met Armin we were at a party . I accidentally spilled water all over his shirt. He looked down at his shirt and said," Awww I just bought this shirt. " 

His pout was just to cute I reached out and pinched his chubby cheeks. I smiled at Armin when he started blushing. Then the song The Perfect Scene started playing. We started hanging out together while listening to the song. He told me he wanted to be proposed to or propose using this song.

We started to hang out and every time the same song played. We started listening to other songs and got to know each other better. After a few months I noticed I hated seeing Armin with other guys like that horse face. He was always hugging, holding and flirting with him. I noticed I loved Armin more then just friends. I finally got the courage and asked him out. He was so happy and excited he juped on me and kissed me. That was the start of our relationship. 

 

Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind  
And it's the flash flashy eyes that make it worth while  
And it's every time when we, we get together  
We just fall in love again...

 

Two years later  
We were sitting together on our bed in our new house. I was going to take Armin out and propose to him. We are going to have dinner in the restaurant called under the stars. (Not a real restaurant but I wish it was. ) Armin had always loved looking up at the stars. the roof of the restaurant was a type of unbelievable glass. It's only open at night so you can truely see the stars. Every table had a candle so it looked romantic. Armin was already dressed so I'm going to get dressed now. 

 

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

 

After I got dressed it was already time to go. We got in the car and drove to the restaurant. When we got there we ordered and stared at the night sky. There was a full moon out to night . Armin started telling me about how stars were created and how his mom told him that when someone who is greatly loved died they became a star. I knew Armin was kind of touchy about his parents because they died when he wad 4 years of age. He looked like he was going to cry so I asked him to tell me about the planets. After that Armin went to the restroom, so I had time to take out the ring and ask the man to put the song on when I got down on one knee. 

 

It's on my mind I got I got it all and I wanted you to come inside  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time.

 

Armin came out of the restroom and smiled at me he put his semi wet hand over mine and whispered," thank you Eren. You make me feel safe and secure I love you and I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you. " His smile was so beautiful and caring that it put Cassiels smile to shame. I felt like melting at that moment but instead I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. 

 

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

"Armin," I said " You have made me the happiest man on this earth. You brighten my world. Before I met you my life was dull , dreary , and pointless. But then you arrived and it was like my world suddenly had a sun. What I mean is you brought light into my life. You made everyday more bearable.I know people used to tell you that you would never find love and they were right because love found you," Armin had his hands covering his mouth and tears running down his angel face,so I continued," Out of everyone in this world you deserve the most love. You who is strong, and brave. The only prrson who didn't treat me like some kind of ridiculous idol. You who isn't afraid to tell me what you think of me. You who is loyal you who is perfect. From the moment i met you and spilled water all over you i was fascinated, and I knew that I wanted to marry you. So Armin Arlert. Wil you do me the honor and become Armin Yeager? "

 

We're getting close now don't turn away.

 

Armin was niw crying fully now. He cried , " You really mean all of that. You love me that much. And you remembered the song i told you I wanted to get proposed to! Eren I love you I love you so much. Yes I'll become Armin Yeager!!!!! " He jumped up and hugged me . I was so happy I didn't care all the people were recording us. 

 

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

 

Armin then said loud enough for everyone to hear," I would give my last breath to you if it meant you could live another day!" I smiled and replied, " I would rather die. I would not love or live a day without you by my side. <3" Everyone awwwwed at how cute Armin was. When he noticed everyone was staring at them he started blushing and hid behind Eren. Eren giggled at how cute Armin was being. They shared a sweet cute kiss in front of everyone there. 

 

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

 

Tyara s famous singer came up to them and asked them if she could use them in her new music video about marriage. Armin looked kind of embarrassed but Eren said sure. After eating Eren and Armin went home to finally sleep together as an engaged couple.

 

All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.

 

When Armin woke up the next morning and look at his hand to see the ring on his finger. He smiled softly and turned to Eren. When Eren woke up the first thing hr saw was the most beautiful ocean blue eyes shining in the morning sun, blonde hair casting a halo over his head and one the walls right behind the blonde beauty where angel type wings. He now believed tgat he has finally found his one true angel and the angel's name will soon be Armin Yeager.

 

Don't turn away.  
Don't turn away.

Eren then thinks as Armin leans up and kisses his lips. I will never leave you or hurt you. You are my most precious person in the eorld and no one will ever replace you. You have my soul and you have my heart and i would never have it any other way.  
"I Love You Armin! ! ! ! "  
"I Love You More Eren!!!!"  
And with that they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when my friend gil sang this to me. May the odds forever be in your favor goodbye. Oh if you guys want a sequel to this just tell me. The marriage proposal was thoght up by me and my friend gil when he fake proposed to me.


End file.
